the_origins_of_cloud_the_saiyanfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1: A NEW BEGINNING
One day in a peaceful universe a Saiyan with black hair and red eyes was born.It was around July and another young boy with black hair and blue eyes was looking at his new baby brother in a pod inside of a lab. "Yato" A deep voice said "Yes,papi?" "What are you doing in here your supposed to be asleep." "Well, I wanted to see my little brother so I can fight and train with him." "Yato, he was just born you can't fight him yet.He's still trying to get used to. this new world." "MMMM"Yato screeched in disappointment "I know, I know but just wait a couple more years,okay?" "Fine." "That's my boy" As Yato and his father kept talking Cloud started to cry. "Waaahhh.Waaahhhh.Waaahhhh." All of a sudden Cloud and Yato's mother Lavender came bursting through the door and started hugging and carrying him. "Hi mommy"Yato said "Yato, what are you doing here?Shouldn't you be in bed?" "The kid wanted to stay and see his new baby brother" "Well that's sweet but please go home and head to bed." "Fine"Yato said reluctantly Later that evening back in the Lightning house... "Man that was disappointing, I was really looking forward to fighting him.I guess I should get some sleep and fight some random people tomorrow than." Yato went to sleep in his uncomfortable bed until later on during the night a huge commotion was going on. Saiyans were jumping in pods trying to escape, Saiyans were killing other Saiyans, and the higher class Saiyans were going up in space to confront a alien called Frieza which was part of the Acrosian species.Just then Lavender and Yato and Cloud's father was running with Cloud in his arms. "Mommy, Daddy what's going on?!" Yato said. Lavender looked panicked and told Yato to follow her. "Wait!!What about Daddy?!"Yato said.She looked at him "Daddy is going to try and help the Saiyans fighting that mean monster up there, he'll come find us in a bit." Both Lavender, Yato and Cloud(who was in his mother's arms) ran into the lab.Most of the pods were gone except two pods that were left.However a random Saiyan came and tried taking the pod. "HEY,THAT'S FOR MY SONS!" "Sorry lady.It's survival of the fittest" As the Saiyan reached into the pod Lavender she grabbed him and pulled him away.As she did that she told Yato to put Cloud inside one of the pods and get in the other one. Yato obeyed and put Cloud in one of the pods and closed the door to it. "Mommy hurry!!!" Lavender looked at him.She shook her head and pushed him into the second pod. "I love you"she said as she pressed both the launch buttons to the pods and both pods were launched out of space.Yato turned around to see the planet blow up right in front of his very eyes. "NNOOOO"Yato started to scream and cry. He turned left and saw Cloud in the other pod however he saw that Cloud was heading straight toward a planet with earthlings called Earth but they were both heading to separate sides of the Earth.Yato tried steering the pod but it didn't work and they were seperated. It was quiet at first...until...BBOOMMM There was a loud crash noise...Cloud had landed in the middle of some kind of town with many people surrounding him. "Hey look, there's a kid in there."A random man said "Wow, now thats pretty much something we don't see everyday."Another man said "Let's take him in"A crowd said "But who will raise him?"Another man bickered "Let him just be the town's pet so far"If he knows what's best for him someone demanded.Everyone agreed and years went by. 7 years later... "H'ya Cloud."A man said "What you want?"Cloud replied "We want to show you something" "Is it really worth my time?I'm trying to go train." "Trust me I think you will really like this." Cloud rolled his eyes and got up from the grass hill near the town.When he got up he walked to the middle of the huge town and so all the town folks standing with a huge sheet covering something. "What's that"Cloud said impatiently. They lifted up the sheet to see the broken down pod back in one piece. "YOU-YOU GUYS REALLY FIXED IT!"Cloud said joyfully "Well what are you waiting for aren't you going to try it out.?"The man said.Cloud hugged everyone there and went inside of the pod.Cloud waved at everybody but as he was waving, he accidentally hit the launch button and the doors shut close and Cloud shot up to the sky.Everyone screamed for him to get out but nothing was working.Suddenly the Pod flew away and crashed in another place.Cloud was in the middle of the forest unconscious until a cat boy the same age as him spotted him as did another boy with green hair. “Look Viper,this kid is out for the count!”snickered Arno “Yeah,looks like he crashed”Viper replied “Lets take him to Edward.”Arno said The two boys carried Cloud out of the forest and into a medium sized cabin in the middle of a beautiful grassland near a clear lake where nature live on. “Oh, boys what are you doing here so early i thought you were going to the markets?””Yeah we were going to until we heard a crash in the forest and found this kid unconciouss.” Edward stared at Cloud told the boys to put him on the couch and started to heal him.Edward didn’t know who this kid was but the amount of energy and power he felt from him was something he had never seen before. “This boy is very interesting,I want to take him in.” Meanwhile…..(At the training grounds) “What do you think of the new kid Viper?”As he throws a couple punches and a ki blast at him. “He looks strong so Edward is obviously going to take him in plus it dosen’t look like he has anywhere to go so it would make sense if he stays with us a bit.”Viper replied dodging Arno’s attacks.”Wanna go check out on how the new kid’s doing?” “Yeah sure”Both Viper and Arno walk back to the cabin to find Cloud awake and laughing while Edward sits next to him smiling.”So your awake kid?” “It’s about time”Viper and Arno replied”Boys,meet your new brother.His name is Cloud.” “Alright Cloud its nice to meet you.Hopefully we could all get along and train together one day.”Edward smiles and so does the all three of the boys. 4 Days Later “That’s enough training for today, go take a shower you three it’s time to get ready to get to bed since tomorrow I’m gonna teach you three how to do Ultimate attacks like a Kamehameha and Galick Gun.”They all nodded and headed back into the cabin to head to the showers but Cloud stayed behind to have a conversation with Edward about both Arno and Viper. “Hey Edward can I talk with you for a minute, about Arno and Viper?”Edward looked at him concerned.”Can you tell me more about there past.I want to get to know them better, they knew each other for a longer time and I’ve only been here for four days so I want to know more about what they like as well.So could you please give me answers?”Cloud begged. Edward smiled and said “Its going to take a while but sure i’ll gladly tell you, my son.”